Guerra de corazones
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: Despegas mi flequillo de la frente y la apoyas contra la tuya, nariz con nariz. No necesito otra respuesta. Dejo de autoengañarme. Eres lo que necesito. Aunque tenga que mantener en vilo esta guerra de corazones.


El amor es para los débiles, uno de mis últimos lemas. Te hace idiota, descuidado, te vuelve el cerebro gelatina y te deshace por dentro. Después de demasiados años (tantos que a veces temo perder la cuenta), me di cuenta, o más bien asumí, que el sexo ocasional es perfecto para mí. Nada es eterno para los seres eternos y yo no iba a encontrar mi media naranja. Tampoco quería hacerlo, pues sabía bien que eso solo me ocasionaría un dolor irreparable y no estaba dispuesto a sufrirlo nunca más. ¿Qué sentido tenía abocarte voluntariamente a un sufrimiento que podías evitar? Ah, pero los caminos del corazón son inescrutables. Por eso, cuando ese par de ojos azul intenso se colaron en mi rango de visión, todos mis ideales se vinieron abajo igual que un maldito castillo de naipes. En ningún momento imaginé que mi vida se complicaría hasta tales extremos, y mucho menos que moriría día tras día por volverme a encontrar con él. Y no os creáis, no me refería solo a meterlo en mi cama (un pensamiento más que deseable), pues la inocencia que irradiaba su carita de niño bueno me hacía querer protegerle de todo mal que lo rodeara. Entre otras cosas menos decentes, por supuesto. La pureza que emanaba todo él lograba que mi pecho se agitara espasmódico y mis manos desearan acercarse y tocarle por voluntad propia. ¿Veis? El cerebro se derrite cuando te enamoras. Sí, cuando te enamoras, porque eso era lo que me estaba sucediendo y lo odiaba a la par que me maravillaba. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn capaz de sentir de nuevo. Era una sensación espectacular que me llenaba de calidez y de pavor. Era consciente de que estos sentimientos solo me iban a llevar a la desgracia. Pensadlo, qué hace un cazador de sombras con un brujo. Qué hace un humano con un inmortal. Absolutamente nada. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Alec? ¿Por qué estoy gritando por dentro para tener un poco de su atención?

 ** _C_** _ome to me in the night hours,_

 _Ven a mi en las horas de la noche,_

 ** _I_** _will wait for you_

 _te esperaré._

 ** _A_** _nd I can't sleep cause thoughts devour_

 _Y no puedo dormir porque los pensamientos me devoran,_

 ** _t_** _houghts of you consume._

 _los pensamientos sobre ti me consumen._

Tus ojos azules se clavan en mi alma, pidiéndome a gritos ayuda. Que te ayude con tu mundo, que lo ordene, que te libere de la esclavitud que tu sociedad te impone. La desesperación es tal en tus palabras que algo se remueve en mi interior. Sé que no debería involucrarme. Los nefilim nunca traen nada bueno y juntarme con uno de ellos me va a causar más problemas que beneficios. Pero soy incapaz de negarme. No cuando tus pálidas mejillas se colorean ante mi presencia, tus labios balbucean incoherencias y tus dedos retuercen el bajo de tu jersey negro agujereado. No cuando estas pidiendo ser amado por los poros de tu piel.

Así que aquí estoy yo, besándote con una angustia desconocida, temiendo que cada beso sea el último debido a tu estúpida manía de arriesgar la vida por los demás, disfrutando de la sensación de tocar el cielo con un descendiente de los mismos ángeles. Aquí estoy yo, cayendo en un pozo sin salida, enamorándome hasta la saciedad, llorando por dentro porque sé que esto acabará y de la peor manera, rogando a los dioses inexistentes que esta felicidad que me proporcionan tus caricias dure para siempre a pesar de saber que es imposible. Me reprendo una y otra vez. Estoy siendo un ingenuo, envuelto en una dulce trampa de la que debo salir. Me aterra romperte el corazón pero sé que si no me detengo, si no digo "basta" saldremos heridos los dos. A quién intento engañar. No amarte es utópico. Una realidad ajena a la mía. Aun hoy, después de este tiempo, me pregunto cómo nadie fue capaz de ver lo perfecto que eres, el hombre tan magnífico que tenían a su lado. Me regodeo de ello, por supuesto, ya que eso significa que, actualmente, me perteneces. Y eso es un error garrafal, puesto que la desgracia nos acecha en las esquinas, dispuesta a echar la zarpa sobre nosotros y recordarnos que nuestro amor está prohibido.

 ** _I_** _can't help but love you even though I try not to._

 _No puedo dejar de amarte incluso aunque lo intente._

 ** _I_** _can't help but want you, I know that I'd die without you._

 _No puedo dejar de quererte, sé que moriría sin ti._

He intentado en incontables ocasiones decirte que se acabó, que esto no podía seguir. Pero entonces aparecías en la puerta de mi apartamento, mostrando los pómulos arrebolados, el cabello oscuro revuelto, la mirada latiendo de emoción y felicidad, y mi debilidad aparecía de nuevo. Así que te besaba, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, te besaba y abrazaba y tocaba y te susurraba que te quería al oído y tú me respondías de vuelta y yo me moría un poco más. Luego te hacía el amor, recorría los rincones de tu cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez, te obligaba a retorcerte de placer bajo mis atenciones y mi pecho crecía unos centímetros más ante la grandeza de tus sentimientos por mí y la absoluta dicha que surgía entre los dos, tan potente que juraba ver estelas doradas y brillantes danzar a nuestro alrededor.

Volví a tantearlo al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y sin darme cuenta, según pasaban las horas el miedo al futuro incierto se transformaba en una sensación de ahogo por el simple hecho de pensar en una vida sin ti. Sin darme cuenta, la lógica aplastante en la que predominaba tu ausencia para preservar tu bienestar se había convertido en el presentimiento de que sin ti, aquello en lo que creía dejaría de tener sentido. Me aseguraba que lo hacía por tu bien, era obvio que estarías mejor sin mí. Un apuesto cazador de sombras (cualquiera menos Jace, por favor), aparecería en tu perímetro e iniciaríais una bonita relación. Seguirías en una situación incómoda debido a su sexualidad, sí, (maldito atajo de anticuados), pero al menos estarías con alguien de tu condición, lo cual haría que el "mal" fuera menor. Convencerme de ese ideal se me antojó tan rutinario como tomarme un café por las mañanas, y me despertaba animado con la intención de hablarlo contigo y hacerte entender que era tu mejor opción. Y de verdad que lo intentaba, hacía lo imposible por mantener esta conversación. Sin embargo, me hundía un poquito al contemplar tu alegría infantil al estar entre mis brazos.

 ** _S_** _tay with me a little longer, I will wait for you._

 _Quédate conmigo un poco más, te esperaré._

 ** _S_** _hadows creep and want grows stronger,_

 _Las sombras se arrastran y quieren hacerse más fuertes,_

 ** _d_** _eeper than the truth._

 _más profundas que la verdad._

Te despiertas a mi lado, adormilado, posando la mano en mi cintura desnuda. Al darte cuenta de que estamos sin ropa, te sonrojas hasta la punta de las orejas y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada queda, divertido. Te revuelves intentando darme un suave puñetazo pero te inmovilizo. Beso tu nariz y dejas de forcejear, complacido. Sé cómo dominarte, Alexander Lightwood. No puedes resistirte ante mis encantos y mis caricias y yo no puedo resistirme a proporcionártelas. Eso hace que una parte de mí se destroce por dentro. Paso mucho tiempo a tu lado (todo el que podemos permitirnos) y ello contribuye a que sea muy difícil decirte adiós. Porque estoy comenzando a ser honesto conmigo mismo y he asumido, tras un gran esfuerzo reflexivo, que jamás quiero darte ese adiós. Que te necesito conmigo, ahora y siempre. Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti y lo sabes, y yo, a su vez, sé que me correspondes con una intensidad que ninguno de los dos habíamos experimentado antes. Me halaga y me aterra. Estamos condenados al fracaso. Me estoy esforzando en no esforzarme en esta relación, esperando que un día llegues a casa y me digas que se acabó, que no recibes suficiente de mí, que estás harto de esperar un amor que no llega. Sin embargo, es verte y que las mariposas devoren mi estómago, que mis dedos se deslicen por la suavidad de la piel de tus caderas. Mis movimientos, mi expresión corporal, la cara de bobo que se me queda al tenerte delante, todo ello me delata. La ilusión con la que me correspondes es la pureza personificada y yo solo caigo más y más al abismo.

 ** _I_** _can't help but love you even though I try not to._

 _No puedo dejar de amarte incluso aunque lo intente._

 ** _I_** _can't help but want you, I know that I'd die without you._

 _No puedo dejar de quererte, sé que moriría sin ti._

 ** _I_** _can't help but be wrong in the dark, cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

 _No puedo dejar de estar mal en la oscuridad, porque estoy abrumado en esta guerra de corazones._

 ** _I_** _can't help but want oceans to part, cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

 _No puedo evitar querer que los océanos se dividan, porque esto abrumado por esta guerra de corazones._

-Alexander, te amo. –Ya está. He cavado mi propia tumba. Estamos los dos agotados, luchando por recuperar el oxígeno mientras los demonios agonizan en sus últimos estertores a nuestras espaldas. La lluvia cae implacable, empapándonos. Jace y Clary están a unos metros, Isabelle está más cerca. Puede oírme, pero me da igual. Todo me da igual porque estoy harto de esconderme y pensar que Alec tiene que marcharse por su bien. Soy un egoísta. ¿Por el bien de quién estoy batallando, en realidad?

Tus ojos se abren por la sorpresa, el azul brilla más que nunca bajo la tenue luz de las farolas. Te quedas paralizado, sin saber qué hacer o responder, cohibido debido a que tus hermanos están presenciando la situación. Temo que huyas, que salgas corriendo y que el esfuerzo de estos meses haya sido en vano para ambos. Me sorprendes una vez más. Deslizas el arco entre tus omóplatos, dibujas una fina y tierna sonrisa y te acercas. Despegas mi flequillo de la frente y la apoyas contra la tuya, nariz con nariz. No necesito otra respuesta. Dejo de autoengañarme. Eres lo que necesito. Aunque tenga que mantener en vilo esta guerra de corazones.


End file.
